The Beautifulness of Pesterchum
by Kayla-Peixis
Summary: This me. Being weird on Pesterchum. REALLY WEIRD ON PESTERCHUM!
1. John's True Love

- cuddlefishBoss [CB] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:14 -

[12:14] CB: hey Egdurp.

[12:14] EB: um...

[12:14] EB: hey

[12:14] EB: well great

[12:14] EB: :P

[12:14] EB: i guess bye?

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuddlefishBoss [CB] at 12:14 -

[12:15] CB: noooooo dont leave me john. I love you...

[12:15] EB: what

[12:16] CB: I AM A OVER OBBSESSED FANGIRL JOHN. LOVE ME.

[12:16] EB: UM

[12:16] EB: WHAT

[12:16] CB: DO YOU LOVE ME JOHN? DO YOU?\

[12:16] EB: i don't know you

[12:16] EB: ...

[12:16] CB: I MAY OR MAY NOT LOOKING THOUGH YOUR WINDOW. YOU ARE VERY SEXY

[12:17] EB: O-O

[12:17] CB: i love you John Elizibeth Egbert

[12:17] CB: I love you.

[12:17] EB: O-O

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuddlefishBoss [CB] at 12:17 -

[12:18] CB: DONT LEAVE ME.

[12:18] CB: love dont leave

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuddlefishBoss [CB] at 12:18 -

[12:18] CB: how can you stop talking to me twice? oh well.

[12:18] EB: oh well?

[12:18] EB: OH WELL

[12:18] EB: WHAT

[12:18] EB: WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT

[12:19] CB: it's not wwitxh craft. it's just love.

[12:19] EB: OnO

[12:20] CB: oh yes.

[12:20] CB: yes john. you know you love it. you know you love ME

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuddlefishBoss [CB] at 12:22 -

[12:22] CB: dont leave me here alone john. stay and sloply make out with me

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuddlefishBoss [CB] at 12:22 -

[12:22] CB: I JUST WANT TO LOVE SOMEBODY!

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuddlefishBoss [CB] at 12:22 -

[12:23] CB: i would kill betty crocker for you

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuddlefishBoss [CB] at 12:23 -

[12:23] CB: fine. goodbye john. My one and only love. good bye. *Makes out with you then dies*

[12:23] EB: O-O

[12:23] EB: wat

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuddlefishBoss [CB] at 12:23 –


	2. The First of Many Karkats

**I'd like to say, I'm very sorry all the people I've pestered on here.**

[03:03] - bobstarGazer [BG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 15:03 -

[03:03] BG: Hello.

[03:04] CG: HI

[03:04] BG: are you karkat.

[03:05] BG: Karkat Melisa Vanytas

[03:06] BG: *vantas

[03:06] BG: if so then i love you.

[03:06] BG: i love you. I also know were you live.

[03:06] BG: I am outside right now. waiting.

[03:06] BG: waiting for you.

[03:06] BG: you are so sexy karkat.

[03:06] BG: and i love you.

[03:06] CG: ..

[03:07] BG: i love you more than life its self

[03:07] CG: THE F*** IS HAPPENING

[03:07] BG: love. love is happening

[03:08] BG: are love is so strong it can rule the world.

[03:08] BG: we can kill all the idoits togheter

[03:08] CG: ..

[03:08] BG: LOVE ME!

[03:08] CG: ...

[03:08] BG: i want to lick your horns.

[03:08] BG: and fill your bucket

[03:08] BG: pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee

[03:09] BG: then we can make out for a long peirod of thime

[03:09] BG: *time

[03:09] BG: oh i have to go stalk gamzee now.

[03:09] BG: but i will return.

[03:09] BG: at night.

[03:09] CG: HES GONE

[03:10] BG: with a knife.

[03:10] CG: HE SAID HE'LL BE BACK F***A**

[03:10] BG: and a bucket

[03:10] BG: and love.

[03:10] BG: good bye karkat.

[03:10] CG: YOURE A F***ING WEIRD A** MOTHERF***ING BULGESUCKING NOOKWHIFFER THAT NEEDS TO LEAVE ME AND MY MOIRAIL ALONE

[03:10] CG: BYE

[03:10] BG: I shall return

[03:10] BG: *sloply makes out with you and runs away on nyan cat*

[03:10] - bobstarGazer [BG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 15:10-


	3. Abscond

- bobstarGazer [BG] began pestering adiosToreador at 16:11 -

[04:12] BG: hey Tavros

[04:12] AT: wHO IS THIS,

[04:13] BG: oh i talked to you bfore. My names Kayla.

[04:13] BG: but that was a long time ago.

[04:14] BG: I doubt you would remember

[04:14] AT: aCTUALLY,

[04:14] AT: i DON'T THINK i'VE EVER SPOKEN TOO YOU,

[04:14] AT: eVER,

[04:15] AT: yOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE,

[04:15] AT: lIKE, bEEN TALKING TO

[04:15] AT: aN ALTERNATE,

[04:15] AT: oR SOMETHING,

[04:15] AT: tIME S*** LIKE THAT,

[04:15] BG: S*** probably.

[04:15] BG: I keep forgeting about all this time S***

[04:15] BG: anyway, hi my names Kalya

[04:16] AT: aLRIGHT, kALYA, nICE TO MEET YOU THEN,

[04:16] AT: i THINK,

[04:16] BG: :P durp. I hope so. you were pretty awesome when I talked to alernate you or whatever

[04:17] AT: tHAT'S GOOD,

[04:18] BG: TAVROS DO YOU LIKE GAMZEE!

[04:18] BG: S*** sorry my friend took my laptop for like a second.

[04:18] BG: :/

[04:18] AT: uHH,,,

[04:18] AT: wELL,

[04:19] AT: cAN YOU TELL YOUR FRIEND THAT ASIDE FROM

[04:19] AT: cOOL BROMANSHIP,

[04:19] AT: dUDE, nO

[04:19] AT: i DON'T,

[04:19] AT: jUST TO PUT HER AT EASE,

[04:19] BG: ok cool. she seems disapponted but whatever

[04:19] AT: tHAT KIND OF SUCKS FOR HER, bUT EH,

[04:20] BG: whatever, her ships get sunk all the time, mostly because she picks crap ships

[04:20] AT: sHIPS? OH OKAY SO SHE,

[04:20] AT: lIKES TO PAIR PEOPLE TOGETHER, tHAT'S KIND OF FREAKY, oN MY PART,

[04:20] AT: sEEING AS SHE HAS SHIPS OF ME BUT i DON'T

[04:20] AT: rEALLY,

[04:20] AT: kNOW HER?

[04:20] AT: wOW, uH,

[04:21] BG: she weird. she told me all about you guys and i have no idea who she knows you guys :/ she kinda weird.

[04:21] BG: like reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyyyyy weird

[04:21] BG: she kinda scares me

[04:22] AT: sHE KIND OF SCARES ME TOO, nOT GOING TO LIE,

[04:22] BG: yeah. I don't even know why she's me friend.

[04:22] AT: i DON'T KNOW WHY EITHER, bUT THAT'S HOW FRIENDSHIP IS,

[04:23] BG: yeah. friend ship is a weird as F*** emotion

[04:23] AT: pRETTY MUCH, yEAH

[04:24] BG: Oh I'll be right back

[04:25] AT: aLRIGHT,

[04:27] BG: dude are like famous or something?

[04:27] BG: becuas ei typed your name in google

[04:27] AT: wHAT? NO,

[04:27] BG: and got like

[04:27] AT: oR, H***, i DON'T THINK SO,

[04:28] AT: i SHOULDN'T BE, i MEAN IF i HAD TO ASSUME SOMETHING i GAINED A COPIOUS AMOUNT OF FAME FOR,

[04:28] BG: 997,000 results on google

[04:28] BG: it's weird

[04:28] AT: iT'D PROBABLY BE FOR BEING ONE OF THE ONLY TROLLS LEFT ALIVE IN MY UNIVERSE,,,

[04:28] AT: wHAT'S A GOOGLE?

[04:29] BG: google is something on the Human internet that will find everything on the internet about a person

[04:29] AT: oOOOH,,,wOW THAT'S,

[04:29] AT: iMMENSELY CREEPY, aCTUALLY,,,,,

[04:29] BG: yeah :/ like what the F***

[04:29] AT: rEALLY THOUGH, tHE S*** DUDE,

[04:30] BG: i asked my friend and she justlaughed :/

[04:31] AT: i DON'T UNDERSTAND THE COMEDIC HUMOR,

[04:31] BG: neither do I :/

[04:31] BG: she also asked if you can go thought doors

[04:32] AT: yEAH, i CAN,

[04:32] BG: i told her that and she loks sad. Wtf?

[04:33] AT: ? ? ?

[04:33] AT: wOW,

[04:33] AT: yOUR FRIEND IS REALLY,

[04:33] AT: kIND OF ABNORMALLY STRANGE, bUT THAT'S ESSENTIALLY THE SAME THING,

[04:33] BG: yeah...

[04:33] AT: i MEAN i HAVE TO WALK, lIKE,

[04:34] AT: sIDEWAYS,

[04:34] AT: bUT IT'S JUST EASY,

[04:34] BG: yeah i kinda guessed that.

[04:34] BG: S*** she's trying to get me to talk to Gamzee but i really don't want to freak anyone else out

[04:34] AT: gAMZEE ISN'T REALLY,

[04:34] AT: eASILY FREAKED OUT,

[04:34] AT: tO BE PERFECTLY HONEST,

[04:34] AT: hA,

[04:35] BG: yeah, I can tell...but she wants me to talk about buckets with him, and that juts frwaks me out

[04:35] AT: ,,,

[04:35] AT: uHM,

[04:35] AT: wOW,

[04:36] AT: wELL GAMZEE WOULD PROBABLY STILL SEE IT AS ANYTHING BUT i KIND OF HIGHLY SUGGEST SHE DOESN'T DO THAT?

[04:36] AT: fOR THE SLIM POSSIBILITY OF HIM BECOMING UNCOMFORTABLE,

[04:36] BG: yeah, trust me I'll make sure she doesn't

[04:36] AT: tHANKS,

[04:36] BG: she's freaking me out

[04:36] AT: sHE'S FREAKING ME OUT TOO,

[04:37] BG: god she's just when 'don't be scared, Tavros' really creeply.

[04:37] BG: what

[04:37] BG: the

[04:37] BG: F***

[04:37] AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,

[04:37] AT: wELL,

[04:37] AT: tHEN,

[04:38] BG: I'm scared...like really scared.

[04:38] AT: tO BE HONEST? IF i WERE IN YOUR POSITION i'D JUST,

[04:38] AT: sTOP TALKING TOO HER?,,,

[04:38] BG: yeah buts she's in the same room as me

[04:38] AT: oH,

[04:38] AT: wELL,

[04:38] AT: aBSCOND?

[04:39] BG: I probably should just leave

[04:39] AT: yEAH,

[04:39] BG: so I have to go.

[04:39] BG: bye Tav.

[04:40] AT: aLRIGHT, mAN


	4. Karkat Returns

**BTW this is the same Karkat from before. **

- bobstarGazer [BG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 15:55 -

[03:55] BG: Hello karkat. i have returned

[03:55] CG: ...

[03:55] CG: F*** YOU

[03:55] BG: yes. please

[03:55] CG: NO

[03:56] BG: yes.

[03:56] BG: i love you.

[03:56] CG: NO

[03:56] BG: and i kinda stalk you.

[03:57] BG: you know you love.

[03:57] BG: I can see it in your eyes

[03:57] BG: i also murdered terezi

[03:58] BG: she was total hiting on you.

[03:58] BG: so i killed

[04:00] BG: her

[04:00] BG: B**** do not ignore me

[04:01] BG: i wish to make out with you.

[04:01] BG: slowly

[04:03] BG: ehy dont you love me karkat

[04:03] BG: *why

[04:04] BG: why don't you love me?

[04:04] BG: tell me.

[04:34] BG: fine B****

[04:39] CG: ((IM F***ING BUSY. GIVE ME A SECOND

[04:39] CG: ))

[04:41] CG: THERE

[04:41] CG: IM DONE F***A**

[04:41] BG: ok.

[04:42] BG: I'm going to go stalk sollux now

[04:43] BG: because you aren't sexy enough

[04:44] CG: GO TO F***ING H***

[04:44] BG: i am a atheist

[04:44] BG: so no

[04:45] BG: probably not

[04:46] BG: you should just go make out with john

[04:46] CG: ...

[04:46] CG: THE F***

[04:46] BG: *shoves you towards john* GO FORTH

[04:46] CG: THE F***?!

[04:46] CG: NO

[04:47] BG: yes.

[04:47] BG: you know you want to

[04:48] CG: NO

[04:48] CG: I F***ING DONT

[04:48] BG: yes you do.

[04:48] BG: you are perfect for him.

[04:48] BG: plus i already killed Terezi

[04:48] CG: ...

[04:48] CG: YOU F***ER. DONT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY F***ING LOVE LIFE.

[04:49] BG: yes i ill.

[04:49] BG: either him or Nepeta

[04:49] CG: THE F***

[04:49] CG: B****

[04:49] CG: NO

[04:49] BG: who do you want to go out with?

[04:49] CG: NO ONE

[04:50] CG: IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU

[04:50] BG: why.

[04:50] CG: BECAUSE

[04:50] BG: i will come to your hive and make you listen to Justin beiber until you say yes

[04:50] BG: I mean tell me

[04:50] CG: THE F***

[04:50] CG: NO

[04:51] CG: I CANT F***ING STAND YOU

[04:51] BG: watch?v=kffacxfA7G4

[04:51] BG: watch?v=kffacxfA7G4

[04:51] BG: watch?v=kffacxfA7G4

[04:51] BG: watch?v=kffacxfA7G4

[04:51] BG: watch?v=kffacxfA7G4

[04:51] BG: LISTEN B****

[04:52] CG: F*** YOU

[04:52] CG: NO

[04:52] BG: yes.

[04:52] BG: are you gay?

[04:52] CG: THE F***?!

[04:52] CG: NO!

[04:53] BG: you're gay aren't you

[04:53] CG: NO

[04:54] BG: don't lie man

[04:54] BG: embrace it

[04:54] CG: F*** YOU

[04:54] BG: I'm siting here trying to figure out who yo have flushed feelings for

[04:54] CG: B**** I KNOW YOURE NAME

[04:54] BG: what is it?

[04:55] BG: you like Gamzee don't you.

[04:55] CG: CAELYN

[04:55] CG: THE F***

[04:55] BG: F*** you too

[04:55] CG: CAELYN

[04:55] CG: NO

[04:55] BG: and F*** india

[04:56] BG: and F*** karjohn

[04:56] BG: and F*** everything

[04:56] BG: I'll be a penguin

[04:57] CG: F*** ANTARCTICA YOU F***ING PENGUIN

[04:57] BG: dude...i need to tell you something

[04:58] CG: WHAT

[04:58] BG: I'm F***ing sorry

[04:59] CG: ...

[04:59] BG: I'm getting off and saying sorry for acting like a phyco B****

[04:59] CG: ...

[05:00] BG: so bye.

[05:00] BG: B****

[05:00] CG: BYE

[05:00] CG: F***A**


	5. Fefception

**OK this one needs a bit oh explaining... **

**So while my Morail and I were talking to Eriidan and Sollux as Feferi we some how ended up pestering our selves. And because it 2:10 in the morning and i was acting really weird i yelled FEFCETION! we then disided that Fefception was the meaning of life and we would all be saved by fefception. so here are the convos regarding Fefception.**

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 02:10 -

[02:10] CC: FEFCEPTION!

[02:11] CC: this be creepy yo.

[02:11] CC: be blowing mt mind.

[02:11] CC: my thinkpan. it be going boom.

[02:11] CC: like dude, theres like two of me!

[02:20] CC: fefCEPTION

[02:21] CC: O.

[02:21] CC: M.

[02:21] CC: G.

[02:22] CC: I HAVE had dreams of This...

[02:22] CC: BUT NOW IT IS REAL!

[02:22] CC: IT IS REAL I BE TELLIN YOU'

[02:22] CC: HEHEHEH SOLLUX HAS NO IDEA!

[02:32] CC: YO BRO

[02:41] CC: omg

[02:41] CC: VROKSA HAS ISSUESSSSSS!

[02:43] CC: its true'

[02:45] CC: omg can you believe her?

[02:53] CC: keeerfhgvncvmviuro13jkl coutndowndwqnfojt4u29tugjnvwh48u[9 john egbert rose lalonde

[02:54] CC: and vriska knows it

[02:58] CC: yuo[p

[02:58] CC: 'fvr

[02:58] CC: huqw

[02:58] CC: efwfhuuwil

[02:58] CC: 3gf5uhgirtwh

[03:00] CC: terezi is next

[02:22] - cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 02:22 -

[02:23] CC: FEFCEPTION!

[02:23] - cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 02:23 -

[02:24] - cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 02:24 -

[02:25] CC: FEFCEPTION!11

[02:25] AG: Fef, no.

[02:25] CC: IT IS THE TROOF!

[02:25] CC: o)(. you

[02:25] CC: are actually watching this...

[02:25] CC: well YOU BE STUPID

[02:25] AG: ::::|

[02:25] - cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 02:25 –

[02:27] - arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 02:27 -

[02:27] AG: Feferi is jelly since Vriska's PRETTIER.

[02:27] AG: GOOD DAY.

[02:27] - arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 02:27 -

[02:27] CC: YO SOLLUX BE LOVING ME. WHO BE LOVING YOU?

[02:27] AG: THE WHOLE WORLD.

[02:27] AG: 8EAT IT, FISH LIPS I'M QUEEN NOW.

[02:28] CC: BUT I HAVE THE FEFCEPTION, AND YOU CANT FIGHT IT

[02:28] CC: YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN ITS COMING

[02:28] CC: ITS INCEPTION

[02:28] CC: BUT WITH THE FEF

[02:29] CC: over the sound of my awesomeness, youre speechless.

[02:29] CC: I IS OBVIOUS.

[02:29] AG: FEFCEPTION IS A STUPID CONCEPT

[02:29] CC: WELL VRISKCEPTION JUST SOUNDS STUPID.

[02:29] CC: ER.

[02:29] AG: NO IT DOESN'T!

[02:29] CC: GUURRRLL I BE ON DA TOP O DA HEMO BRO

[02:30] AG: HEMO

[02:30] AG: MORE LIKE

[02:30] AG: HOMO

[02:30] AG: DEAL WITH IT HONEY

[02:30] AG: YOU'RE TOAST

[02:30] CC: AT LEAST IM NOT ONE, LIKE YOU ARE

[02:30] CC: YOU TOAST LIKE VRISKACEPTION

[02:30] CC: ITS SUCKS

[02:31] AG: That was incredi8ly l8me, Peixes.

[02:31] CC: AND YOU HAVE SCEWED YOUR CHANCES WITH TAVROS AND JOHN.

[02:31] CC: I GOTS ALL THE GUYS.

[02:31] CC: PLUS I WILL BE EMPRESS ONE DAY SO SUCK IT

[02:31] AG: ::::/

[02:32] CC: yup.

[02:32] AG: At least I don't smell like fish.

[02:32] CC: DEAL WITH IT

[02:32] CC: AT LEAST I DONT SOUND LIKE DYING SPIDDERS

[02:33] AG: Give your panties a wash, you 8eached whale.

[02:33] AG: It's called HYGIENE!

[02:33] AG: MAY8E YOU SHOIULD TRY IT SOMETIME

[02:33] CC: YOUR FACE NEEDS HYGIENE!

[02:33] CC: AT LEAST I AM NICE TO PEOPLE

[02:33] CC: MOTHECAKER

[02:34] CC: AT LEAST I HAVENT KILLED ANYONE.

[02:34] CC: BUT AFTER THE FEFCEPTION COMES... WHO KNOWS...

[02:34] CC: YO I GOTS ALL THE GUYS

[02:35] CC: I IS SO AWESOME I HAS TWWOOOOOO YES TWO I SAID TWO YUP, TWO TWO FRICKIN MATESPRITS!

[02:35] CC: YUP. YOU HAS NO COMEBACK.

[02:35] AG: YOU'RE A TWO-TIMING 8ACKSTA88ER

[02:35] AG: NO ONE LIKES YOU

[02:35] CC: NO, IM JUST TOO AWESOME

[02:35] AG: YOUR H8IR IS RATTY

[02:35] CC: ALSO YOU KILLED AND BLINDED SEVERAL PEOPLE

[02:36] AG: YOU'RE A WANNA8E

[02:36] CC: AND PARALYZED A GUY

[02:36] CC: GO BACK TO FRIENDS 101

[02:36] CC: I AM JUST TOO FLIPPING AWESOME

[02:36] CC: I HAS THE FEFCEPTION

[02:36] CC: I TOOK FRIENDS 105

[02:36] CC: SUCKA

[02:36] AG: Loser.

[02:36] AG: You actually had to take it.

[02:37] AG: Which proves how 8ad you really are.

[02:37] CC: You took it fives years straig)(t.

[02:37] CC: Yet you still )(as no degree.

[02:37] AG: YEAH

[02:37] AG: WELL

[02:37] CC: It's the Fefception.

[02:37] AG: MEENAH LIKES ME MORE

[02:37] CC: I know, it's difficult.

[02:37] CC: Meena)( is a poo.

[02:38] AG: She is fucking AWESOME.

[02:38] AG: Everything that you're not.

[02:38] CC: and also a poo. WELL I CAN SEE MURDERING RUNS IN YOUR RELATIONSHIPS

[02:38] CC: SHE KILLS , YOU KILLS,

[02:38] CC: YOU CAN BE KILLY BUDDIES!

[02:38] CC: OMG!1

[02:38] CC: BFFS!

[02:38] CC: NO WAY!

[02:38] CC: OM!

[02:39] CC: G!1

[02:39] AG: That would 8e cool.

[02:39] CC: YEAH BUT THE FEFCEPTION WILL HOLD IT BACK.

[02:39] AG: Feferi.

[02:39] CC: Vriska.

[02:39] AG: I need to tell you something.

[02:39] AG: It's important.

[02:39] CC: Yes.

[02:39] CC: I KNOW IM AWESOME

[02:39] AG: ...

[02:40] AG: I was 8eing serious.

[02:40] CC: Yes? Yes?

[02:40] CC: Serious about the fefception?

[02:40] CC: It's reral, I swear!

[02:40] AG: You're impossi8le.

[02:40] AG: LISTEN.

[02:40] AG: TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY.

[02:40] CC: I is listening.

[02:40] AG: RIGHT NOW.

[02:40] CC: Yes?

[02:40] CC: Say it!

[02:41] AG: Stop interrupting!

[02:41] CC: sorry.

[02:41] CC: continue.

[02:41] CC: CONTINUE'

[02:42] CC: TALK!

[02:42] CC: sorry

[02:42] AG: SHUT Y8UR FUCKING M8UTH 8EFORE I SH8VE TH8T TIARA UP Y8UR 8SS!

[02:42] AG: NOW

[02:42] CC: ...

[02:42] AG: The fefception.

[02:42] AG: It's...

[02:42] AG: Not real.

[02:43] CC: LIES!

[02:43] AG: YOU'RE STUPID

[02:43] CC: I have witnessed it!

[02:43] AG: YOU'RE ONLY LYING TO YOURSELF

[02:43] CC: IT IS MORE THAN REAL!

[02:43] CC: IT IS REEEALLLITTYYYYYYYYYY

[02:43] AG: Shhhhhhhh, calm down.

[02:43] CC: i is calm..

[02:43] CC: so so calm...

[02:43] CC: so sso soso so calm

[02:44] AG: It's still not real.

[02:44] CC: But it is.

[02:44] CC: You hav no proof that it isn't

[02:44] AG: Oh, honey.

[02:44] CC: so hah.

[02:44] AG: Sweetie.

[02:44] AG: It's not.

[02:44] CC: bUt it is

[02:45] CC: And its happening.

[02:45] CC: LIKE right directly now

[02:45] CC: as we is speaking

[02:45] CC: so yeaaaa

[02:45] CC: stuff

[02:45] CC: fefeception

[02:45] CC: is real

[02:45] CC: deal with it

[02:45] - arachnidsGrip [AG] pets your face. -

[02:46] AG: It's all a dream.

[02:46] CC: nothing ccan help me nowwww

[02:46] CC: FEFCEPTION

[02:47] AG: W8.

[02:47] CC: Yes.

[02:47] AG: What the fuck is fefception anyway?

[02:47] AG: EXPL8IN.

[02:47] CC: its inception, with FEF!

[02:47] CC: and ill show you

[02:48] CC: CC: FEFCEPTION! [02:11] CC: this be creepy yo. [02:11] CC: be blowing mt mind. [02:11] CC: my thinkpan. it be going boom. [02:11] CC: like dude, theres like two of me! [02:20] CC: fefCEPTION [02:21] CC: O. [02:21] CC: M. [02:21] CC: G. [02:22] CC: I HAVE had dreams of This... [02:22] CC: BUT NOW IT IS REAL! [02:22] CC: IT IS REAL I BE TELLIN YOU' [02:22] CC: HEHEHEH SOLLUX HAS NO IDEA

[02:48] CC: ! [02:32] CC: YO BRO [02:41] CC: omg [02:41] CC: VROKSA HAS ISSUESSSSSS! [02:43] CC: its true' [02:45] CC: omg can you believe her?

[02:48] CC: that.

[02:48] CC: is the fefception.

[02:49] AG: I...

[02:49] AG: I understand everything now.

[02:49] CC: I know, right?

[02:49] CC: do you believe in fefception...?

[02:50] AG: I guess I do now.

[02:50] CC: But it jiust happened about 22 minutes ago...

[02:51] CC: When I began to speak to myself...

[02:52] CC: It was neithe past nor present...

[02:52] CC: nor future..

[02:52] CC: just beautiful...

[02:52] CC: just fefception...

[02:52] CC: and no more...

[02:52] CC: you know it, vriska

[02:52] CC: it is real

[02:52] CC: SOOOOOOO real.

[02:53] AG: I was 8lind until you showed me the light.

[02:53] AG: The TRUE fefception.

[02:53] CC: YESSSS I KNOW IT!

[02:54] AG: God 8less fefception.

[02:55] CC: I KNOW... it is our lord...

[02:55] CC: the fefception...

[02:55] CC: there is none before nor after.. just fefception...

[02:56] CC: just beauty!

[02:57] AG: Although, Vrisception would 8e waaaaaaaay prettier.

[02:57] AG: 8ut that's not the point.

[02:57] CC: gurrrrllllll

[02:57] CC: at least it is real.

[02:57] - cuttlefishCuller [CC] holds face in hands... so real. -

[02:58] AG: Hey, vrisception can't happen 8ecause the universe can't handle so much 8eauty as two.

[02:58] CC: WELL MAYBE

[02:59] CC: HEY LETS INTRODUCE FEFCEPTION TO TEREZI!

[02:59] CC: IM GOING IN

[03:01] AG: Tell me how it goes

[03:01] AG: Actually, I'll ask too anyway

[03:02] CC: here it is so fa

[03:02] CC: [02:59] CC: FEFCEPTION! [02:59] CC: IT HAS BEGUN! [03:02] GC: ...

[03:05] AG: I'm still w8ing for a response. ::::T

[03:05] CC: Yeah, i just got "..."

[03:05] CC: Continueing...

[03:07] AG: [08:02] AG: Pyrope, hey. [08:02] GC: H3Y VR1SK4 [08:04] GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT :? [08:04] AG: Fefception, Pyrope. [08:04] AG: It has 8egun. [08:05] GC: TH3 H3LL 4R3 YOU GUYS ON 48OUT :?

[03:07] AG: I'M GETTING SOMEWHERE

[03:07] CC: It is HAPPENING

[03:07] CC: GOOD JOB

[03:07] CC: THIS IS MAGNIFICENT

[03:11] AG: [08:07] AG: FEFCEPTION. [08:07] AG: 8elieve in it. [08:08] GC: FOR TH3 LOV3 OF GOG [08:09] AG: Just go along with it! [08:09] GC: R1GHT... [08:10] AG: It's the era of fefception and you have to 8elieve.

[03:17] CC: good good

[03:17] CC: I MUST GO

[03:17] CC: TELL ME MOE OF FEFCEPTON ALTER

[03:17] CC: MY OTHER ACCOUNT!

[03:18] CC: which is cuddlefishBoss

[03:18] CC: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE!

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 02:58 -

[02:59] CC: FEFCEPTION!

[02:59] CC: IT HAS BEGUN!

[03:02] GC: ...

[03:05] CC: Do you believe in the fefception?

[03:06] GC: YOU LOST M3

[03:06] CC: I know. Do you wish to see it?

[03:06] CC: Ok here it is.

[03:06] CC: - cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 02:10 - [02:10] CC: FEFCEPTION! [02:11] CC: this be creepy yo. [02:11] CC: be blowing mt mind. [02:11] CC: my thinkpan. it be going boom. [02:11] CC: like dude, theres like two of me! [02:20] CC: fefCEPTION [02:21] CC: O. [02:21] CC: M. [02:21] CC: G. [02:22] CC: I HAVE had dreams of This... [02:22] CC: BUT NOW IT IS REA

[03:06] CC: L! [02:22] CC: IT IS REAL I BE TELLIN YOU' [02:22] CC: HEHEHEH SOLLUX HAS NO IDEA! [02:32] CC: YO BRO [02:41] CC: omg [02:41] CC: VROKSA HAS ISSUESSSSSS! [02:43] CC: its true' [02:45] CC: omg can you believe her? [02:53] CC: keeerfhgvncvmviuro13jkl coutndowndwqnfojt4u29tugjnvwh48u[9 john egbert rose lalonde [02:54] CC: and vriska knows it [02:58] CC: yuo[p [02:58] CC: 'fvr [02:58] CC:

[03:06] CC: huqw [02:58] CC: efwfhuuwil [02:58] CC: 3gf5uhgirtwh [03:00] CC: terezi is next

[03:07] GC: ...

[03:08] CC: I KNOW IT MAY BE TOO AWESOME...

[03:08] CC: SORRY IF YOU JUST CANT HANDLE IT

[03:09] GC: ...

[03:09] CC: SAY SOMETHING!

[03:09] CC: DO YOU BELIEVE?

[03:10] CC: IN SANTA?

[03:10] CC: AND FEFCEPTION?

[03:11] GC: F3F

[03:11] GC: 1T 1S JUST STR4NG3

[03:13] CC: no it is not

[03:13] CC: it is just fefseption

[03:15] CC: BUT ALWAYS REMEMEBER

[03:16] CC: FEFCEPTION


	6. Reasons to Hate Vriska

- cuddlefishBoss [CB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 17:07 -

[05:07] CB: hey Kk

[05:10] CG: HI

[05:10] CB: sup

[05:10] CG: NOTHING

[05:10] CG: YOU

[05:11] CB: same. I'm trying to talk to all of the trolls but most aren't talking

[05:11] CG: THAT F***ING SUCKS

[05:11] CB: i actully don't care most of them are A**hoels

[05:12] CG: WHICH ONES ARENT ANSWERING?

[05:12] CB: Vriska and Feferi

[05:12] CB: and Vriska's a B**** so i don't care

[05:13] CB: oh she just replyed with 'No'

[05:13] CG: NO TO HI?

[05:13] CB: yes

[05:13] CB: i just Hey and she just said No and left

[05:14] CG: SHE ALWAYS HAS BEEN A B****

[05:14] CG: SHE AND I DONT F***ING GET ALONG AT ALL

[05:14] CB: my friend once shipped you guys and I slapped her

[05:14] CG: THE F***

[05:14] CG: I APPRECIATE THAT

[05:15] CB: she ships the weirdest S***.

[05:15] CB: like you and John andd Eridan and Sollux

[05:15] CG: OBVIOUSLY

[05:15] CG: THE F***

[05:15] CB: yeah I know.

[05:16] CG: ...

[05:16] CG: VRISKA

[05:16] CG: AND ME

[05:16] CG: I STILL HAVE F***ING CHILLS

[05:16] CB: I know. I F***ing know

[05:18] CB: she also ships Nepeta and Eridan...

[05:18] CB: I've seen shipping H***

[05:18] CG: ...

[05:18] CG: WHAT

[05:18] CG: THE F***

[05:18] CB: sometimes she randomly sends me pictures of them makeing out.

[05:19] CB: I have no F***ing clue why we're friends

[05:19] CG: ...

[05:19] CG: NEITHER DO I

[05:20] CB: but friendship is a F***ing messed up emotion

[05:21] CG: EXACTLY

[05:22] CG: JUST LIKE ME AND GAMZEE

[05:22] CG: I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IM FRIENDS WITH THAT F***ER

[05:22] CB: yep.

[05:22] CB: but you are.

[05:22] CG: SADLY

[05:22] CG: YES

[05:22] CB: friendship is to complicated

[05:22] CG: I AGREE

[05:23] CG: STUPID HUMAN F***ING THINGS

[05:23] CG: FRIENDSHIP S***

[05:23] CB: i know. we make up a bunch of useless S***

[05:24] CG: F***ING HUMANS

[05:24] CG: F***ING MADE UP S***

[05:24] CG: F*** IT ALL

[05:25] CB: yeah. we F***ing start wars over pointless S*** like oil.

[05:26] CG: F***ING OIL

[05:26] CG: F*** IT

[05:26] CB: F*** everything

[05:26] CB: it basically all sucks anyway

[05:29] CB: part of it's your guys fault cause you made the univers or whatever

[05:31] CG: F***

[05:32] CB: what?

[05:32] CG: DONT MAKE ME THINK ABOUT THAT S***

[05:32] CB: sorry

[05:32] CB: but it's true

[05:32] CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK

[05:32] CG: I GET ENOUGH S*** ABOUT GIVING THE WORLD CANCER

[05:33] CB: do the logical thing and blame Vriska

[05:34] CG: F*** YEAH

[05:34] CG: THE B****

[05:34] CB: F***ing Vrisak, F***ing up the world

[05:34] CG: B****

[05:34] CG: SHE IS A B****

[05:35] CB: god Vriska, adding retards into the world

[05:35] CG: EXACTLY

[05:36] CB: Oh I have to go.

[05:36] CB: Bye karkat.

[05:36] CB: :P

[05:36] CG: OKAY

[05:36] CG: BYE


	7. Homie Dog Chickens

**A/N: Sorry haven't posted on this story for a while. Anyway this part and the Fefception part are really the only reason I made this story, but yeah I'll keep doing this. This was just something I used to call my friends to annoy them, then I called Karkat and i went from there. Here you go XD**

- majesticUnicorn [MU] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 19:08 -

[07:08] MU: sup my homie dog chicken

[07:08] CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

[07:09] MU: imgres?imgurl= fs37/f/2008/282/b/a/dog_chicken_by_ &imgrefurl= forums/threads/pok%25C3%25A9mon-x-and-y-discussion .3477190/page-146&h=335&w=300&sz=72&tbnid=sAokpkLMO9rsuM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=85&zoom=1&usg=_Rcrsm5jRR_9SM6R_BeCvUPquVjE=&docid=XZn5tpni1MzoAM&sa=X&ei=nsVQUpnRIoKsjALf8YDQCg&ved=0CEwQ9QEwBQ

[07:09] MU: look at the homie dog chicken'

[07:09] MU: it is you

[07:10] CG: WHAT.. THE.

[07:10] MU: deal with it

[07:10] CG: HOW IS THAT EVEN A THING?

[07:10] MU: FOOL

[07:11] MU: i was going to ask you that.. but it is you

[07:13] CG: THIS MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE. THAT IMAGE IS AN OBVIOUS FAKE. YOU'RE AN IDIOT, AND THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. GOOD FUCKING BYE.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering majesticUnicorn [MU] at 19:13 -

[07:13] MU: NO DONT LEAve me

[07:13] MU: HOMIE DOG CHICKEN

[07:14] CG: NO, SEE, THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS. HOW IT WORKS IS, I OR YOU LEAVE THIS CONVERSATION PERMANENTLY, I RETURN TO MY VERY IMPORTANT LEADER RELATED RESPONSIBILITIES, AND YOU RETURN TO WHATEVER MEANINGLESS CESSPOOL OF AN EXISTANCE THAT THE UNIVERSE SHAT OUT ON A WHIM.

[07:18] MU: i appreciate your concern of my disability.

[07:20] CG: THE ONLY THING I'M CONCERNED ABOUT IS PREVENTING THIS SINGULARITY OF STUPID FROM FORMING.

[07:23] MU: my mommy say i'm special.

[07:23] MU: but what does she know? she's not a homie dog chicken.

[07:23] CG: THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM.

[07:24] MU: like i give a homie dog chicken.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering majesticUnicorn [MU] at 19:24 –

- majesticUnicorn [MU] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] at 19:05 -

[07:05] AC: :33 hello!

[07:05] MU: sup meh homie dog chicken :o)!

[07:06] AC: :33 hello!

[07:07] MU: you is my homie dog chicken, kay?

[07:09] AC: :33 h33h33, okay!

[07:09] MU: yes. yes it is okay

[07:10] AC: :33 *ac purrs happily*

[07:10] MU: *mu hugs homie dog chicken*

[07:10] AC: :33 *ac takes in hug*

[07:11] MU: *smiles and happily skips off into the sunset with homie dog chicken*

[07:13] AC: :33 *ac skips off into sunset with mu*

[07:18] MU: *starts screaming pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

[07:18] AC: :33 :00

[07:19] MU: so much win.

[07:20] AC: :33 :333!

[07:23] MU: nothing of homie dog chickens

[07:26] MU: so whatcha doing homie dog chicken

[07:26] AC: :33 nothing much, just chatting! :PP

[07:30] MU: that's cool, HDC. BTW HDC MEANS HOMIE DOG CHICKEN

[07:30] AC: :33 haha what about you?

[07:31] MU: talking to many homie dog chicken

[07:31] AC: :33 h33h33 so am i!

[07:32] MU: nice. so many homie dog chickens to be bros with

[07:33] AC: :33 yes, so many! ;33

[07:33] MU: :33 almost as many homie dog chickens as there are ships

[07:34] AC: :33 h33h33, yes!

[07:35] MU: ships :D and homie dog chicken :D

[07:36] AC: :33 yes! :33333!1

[07:37] MU: SHIPPING HOMIEDOG CHICKENS

[07:37] AC: :33 h33h33! :3333333333333333!

[07:40] MU: oh i must go. good bye beatiful homie dog chicken

[07:40] AC: :33 bye!

- majesticUnicorn [MU] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:08 -

[07:09] MU: sup my homie dog chicken

[07:12] TG: not much

[07:12] MU: H3Y COOLK1D, 1S TH1S YOU?

[07:12] MU: imgres?imgurl= fs37/f/2008/282/b/a/dog_chicken_by_ &imgrefurl= forums/threads/pok%25C3%25A9mon-x-and-y-discussion .3477190/page-146&h=335&w=300&sz=72&tbnid=sAokpkLMO9rsuM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=85&zoom=1&usg=_Rcrsm5jRR_9SM6R_BeCvUPquVjE=&docid=XZn5tpni1MzoAM&sa=X&ei=nsVQUpnRIoKsjALf8YDQCg&ved=0CEwQ9QEwBQ

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering majesticUnicorn [MU] at 19:12 -

[07:12] MU: yes. YES.

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering majesticUnicorn [MU] at 19:17 –

- majesticUnicorn [MU] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 19:15 -

[07:15] TC: Od

[07:16] TC: (SoRrY)

[07:16] MU: sup my homiedog chicken

[07:16] TC: HuH

[07:16] MU: a homie dog chicken

[07:16] MU: you is the homie dog chicken

[07:16] TC: I DoNt KnOw

[07:16] MU: look

[07:16] MU: imgres?imgurl= fs37/f/2008/282/b/a/dog_chicken_by_ &imgrefurl= forums/threads/pok%25C3%25A9mon-x-and-y-discussion .3477190/page-146&h=335&w=300&sz=72&tbnid=sAokpkLMO9rsuM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=85&zoom=1&usg=_Rcrsm5jRR_9SM6R_BeCvUPquVjE=&docid=XZn5tpni1MzoAM&sa=X&ei=nsVQUpnRIoKsjALf8YDQCg&ved=0CEwQ9QEwBQ

[07:16] MU: look

[07:17] TC: HoLy ShIt

[07:17] MU: isn't it a mirical?

[07:17] MU: *miracle

[07:17] TC: YeAh MoThErF***eR

[07:19] MU: i know right? nobody else understands

[07:20] MU: even though they ae truly deep down inside ARE homie dog chickens

[07:21] TC: I DoNt KnOw AbOuT ThAt

[07:21] MU: oh, gamzee, but they are

[07:21] MU: THEY TRULY ARE

[07:22] TC: YoUr ScArInG Me O.O

[07:22] MU: welcome to the homie dog chicken carnival.

[07:26] MU: it is quite a beautiful place.

[07:41] MU: good bye homie dog chicken :oD

- majesticUnicorn [MU] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:20 -

[07:20] MU: hey homie dog chicken

[07:20] TA: what diid you ju2t 2ay?

[07:21] MU: deep down inside you're a homie dog chicken.

[07:21] MU: just look.

[07:21] MU: imgres?imgurl= fs37/f/2008/282/b/a/dog_chicken_by_ &imgrefurl= forums/threads/pok%25C3%25A9mon-x-and-y-discussion .3477190/page-146&h=335&w=300&sz=72&tbnid=sAokpkLMO9rsuM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=85&zoom=1&usg=_Rcrsm5jRR_9SM6R_BeCvUPquVjE=&docid=XZn5tpni1MzoAM&sa=X&ei=nsVQUpnRIoKsjALf8YDQCg&ved=0CEwQ9QEwBQ

[07:24] MU: is not it beautiful? IS NOT YOU BEAUTIFUL?

[07:25] TA: what

[07:25] MU: you are such a beautiful thing

[07:25] MU: be proud , homie dog chicken . be proud .

[07:27] TA: okay then.

[07:31] MU: yes. so much win, right?

- majesticUnicorn [MU] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 19:25 -

[07:25] MU: sup my homie dog chicken

[07:25] GC: H3Y

[07:26] MU: so what's up, homie dog chicken?

[07:27] GC: NOTH1NG MUCH

[07:29] MU: thats cool, beatiful homie dog chicken

[07:29] GC: Y34H 1 GU3SS

[07:30] MU: is something wrong, my dear homie dog chicken

[07:31] GC: NO NOTH1NG 1S WRONG

[07:32] MU: that is very good. i would be very sad if my homie dog chicken was sad


	8. Flush Crushes and the Elderly

[07:41] - bobstarGazer [BG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 19:41 -

[07:41] BG: hello

[07:43] GC: H3Y

[07:43] BG: what's up Terezi?

[07:43] GC: TH3 SKY

[07:43] GC: TH4T 1S WH4TS UP

[07:43] BG: you speak words of wisdom.

[07:44] BG: so what are you doing?

[07:46] GC: NOTH1N R34LLY

[07:46] BG: cool.

[07:46] BG: WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH KARKAT OR DAVE?

[07:46] BG: TELL ME PLEASE!

[07:50] BG: PPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE

[07:51] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] changed their mood to CHUMMY -

[07:55] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now an idle chum! -

[07:57] GC: :?

[07:58] BG: just wanna know who you feel flushesd for

[07:58] GC: OH H3H3

[07:59] BG: heehehheh

[07:59] GC: W3LL 1 K33P TH4T STUFF S3CR3T

[07:59] BG: HAR HAR HAR HAR

[07:59] GC: UNL3SS TH3Y L1K3 M3 B4CK

[07:59] BG: oh gurlll they do

[07:59] BG: anyways were bffs, so you can tell me anything. i wont tell anyone. i have flushed feelings for gamzee.

[08:04] GC: BUT

[08:04] GC: 1 DONT 3V3N KNOW YOU

[08:05] BG: YEAH YOU DO. REMEMBER ME AT VOLUNTEERING FOR THE ELDERLY?

[08:05] GC: :?

[08:05] GC: NO

[08:05] BG: SERIOUSLY? I REMEMBERED YOU WITH THE RED GLASSES.

[08:05] GC: Y34H 1 H4V3 R3D GL4SS3S

[08:06] GC: BUT 1F 1 DONT R3MB3R YOU

[08:06] GC: 1 DONT TH1NK 1T 1S S4F3

[08:06] GC: TO T3LL MY FLUSH3D CRUSH

[08:06] BG: WHY? :( I AM INSULTED :'( YOU CAN TRUST ME

[08:06] BG: WHO WOULD I TELL ANYWAYSS? I LIVE IN THE SAHARA DESERT.

[08:07] GC: TH3 WH4T :?

[08:08] BG: remember? you created the world. you know in africa, in the middle of nowhwere?

[08:08] GC: 1 D1DNT CR34T TH3 WORLD

[08:08] GC: *CR34T3

[08:09] BG: i though you and all your troll friends did... well sorry... but i am totally trustworthy

[08:09] BG: i won the most trustworthy person award at the oscars

[08:10] GC: UH... OK4Y TH3N

[08:10] GC: :?

[08:10] BG: please just tell me your feelings... i go into mentally insane shock when i dont know things... and then i kind of die

[08:10] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] changed their mood to RELAXED -

[08:10] BG: i've actually died several times now.

[08:10] GC: W3LL

[08:11] GC: 1 W1LL L3T YOU OFF W1TH 4 H1NT

[08:11] BG: ok that will help for a few hours without death

[08:11] GC: OK4Y GOOD

[08:11] GC: M3 4ND MY FLUSH CRUSH T4LK/H4NG OUT 4LOT

[08:11] GC: MOR3 TH4N TH3 R3ST

[08:12] BG: hmmmmmm

[08:12] GC: Y3P

[08:12] BG: hhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

[08:12] BG: hhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

[08:12] BG: good to know, good to know...

[08:12] GC: Y3P

[08:14] BG: is it dave, because he likes you a lot.

[08:14] BG: i think, but i must know to avoid death, please, tell me, im your bff.

[08:15] GC: 1T M1GHT B3

[08:16] GC: 4ND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO H3 L1K3S

[08:16] BG: hmmmmm ok. random question, which troll tastes the best?

[08:16] GC: UH...

[08:16] GC: WHY

[08:17] BG: oh my weirdo friend who lives in the beautiful sahara with me typed that in.

[08:17] GC: OH OK4Y

[08:18] BG: well anyway it works out, you should go out with dave. you are too good for karkat

[08:19] GC: H3H3 TH4NKS :?

[08:19] BG: no problem :)

[08:20] GC: H3H3H3

[08:21] BG: hehehhehehehhehehehhehe

[08:21] BG: hehehheh

[08:21] GC: :]

[08:22] BG: hehehhe what am i doing

[08:22] GC: 1 DONT KNOW

[08:23] BG: ahhhhahhahah

[08:23] BG: my.. my-m my shock is kicking in!

[08:23] BG: please! p-please just tell me... w-who you-y you like!

[08:24] GC: ...

[08:24] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] faceplams 22x -

[08:25] BG: please my life is clinging on by the seconds... i dont much time left.. you never think things like this happen to you..

[08:25] BG: i just need you

[08:26] GC: 1 DONT H4V3 TO T3LL MY FLUSH CRUSH 1F 1 DONT W4NT TO

[08:26] BG: you're abosulutely right, and i'm not making you. but i'll die, just btw

[08:26] GC: WHY

[08:27] GC: W1LL YOU D13

[08:27] BG: i told you. when i know somebody's keeping a secret from me, and i dont know the secret ill go into major shock and die

[08:27] BG: and im in shock right now

[08:28] GC: W3LL

[08:28] GC: 1T 1S NOT 4 S3CR3T 1 4M K33P1NG

[08:29] GC: 1T 1S NOT 3V3N R34LLY 4 FLUSH CRUSH

[08:29] BG: what..? you told me you had a flush crush

[08:30] GC: NO 1 N3V3R S41D 1 D1D

[08:30] GC: YOU TOLD M3 1 H4D ON3

[08:30] GC: SO 1 THOUGHT 4BOUT 1T

[08:30] BG: and..?

[08:30] GC: 4ND 1 M1GHT BUT 1T 1S NOT TRU3 R3D F33L1NGS

[08:30] GC: L1K3 YOU TH1NK

[08:30] BG: so it isnt a real flush crush?

[08:31] GC: M1GHT NOT

[08:31] GC: 1 DONT KNOW Y3T

[08:31] BG: so confused... but still dying here

[08:31] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] sighs -

[08:32] GC: 1 DONT H4V3 4 R34L FLUSH CRUSH

[08:32] GC: 1 4M NOT SUR3 1F 1 H4V3 R3D F33L1NGS TO TH3M

[08:32] GC: Y3T

[08:32] BG: oh then sadness. i guess i have to die anyway. any last words for me?

[08:32] GC: 1 DONT G3T WHY YOU H4V3 TO D13

[08:32] GC: OV3R 4N UNSUR3 QU3ST1ON

[08:33] BG: its hussie logic.

[08:33] BG: im afraid we must deal with it.

[08:33] GC: HUSS13 :?

[08:33] GC: UH OK4Y

[08:34] BG: do you know who hussie is? he's technically you're god

[08:35] GC: WH4T

[08:35] GC: DO YOU M34N

[08:35] BG: he is your creator.

[08:35] BG: nope? nothing?

[08:35] GC: NO NOT R34LLY

[08:36] BG: well.. youll meet him someday. so whats your favorite food? i like ramen

[08:36] GC: ... 1 THOUGHT YOU S41D YOU W3R3 DY1NG

[08:37] GC: TH3N YOU CH4NG3 TH3 SUGJ3CT

[08:37] GC: ON FOOD 4ND SOM3 HUSS13 TH1NG

[08:37] BG: i am but slowly.. i may die in 100 years or so...

[08:39] BG: so gee thanks

[08:39] BG: gamzee is beautiful

[08:39] BG: i like gamzee he is so hot

[08:39] GC: WH4T :?

[08:40] GC: UH OK4Y TH3N...

[08:40] BG: what does gamzee taste like

[08:40] GC: L1K3 J3LLY

[08:40] BG: yay i like jelly a lot.

[08:40] GC: GOOD FOR YOU

[08:40] BG: does gamzee ever talk about me?

[08:41] GC: NOP3

[08:41] BG: gosh darn it.. does he even know me?

[08:41] GC: NOP3

[08:41] BG: why not? we met in college!

[08:41] BG: we got into havard

[08:42] GC: WH4T 1S COLL3G3

[08:43] BG: you know. for smart people and trolls, i thought you'd figure what college was. gamzee just broke into havard. i thoguth you'd be smart and actually get in naturally

[08:44] GC: TROLLS DONT H4V3 COLL3G3

[08:44] GC: G4MZ33 N3V3R BROK3 1NTO 4 COLL3G3

[08:44] BG: yes they do. and yes he did.

[08:44] BG: but he stayed 2 days, so you'd never know

[08:45] GC: NO W3 DONT

[08:45] GC: 1 TH1NK 1 WOULD KNOW 1 4M 4 TROLL

[08:46] GC: W3 DONT H4V3 COLL3G3

[08:46] GC: TH3 3ND

[08:47] BG: yes you do.

[08:47] BG: trust me. im a docter

[08:47] GC: ...

[08:47] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] facepalms -

[08:47] BG: there, there i can set up an appointment, ter-ter. can i call you that?

[08:48] GC: NO

[08:48] BG: but we're bffs, tezzy.

[08:48] BG: can i call you that?

[08:48] GC: NO

[08:49] BG: why not TZ?

[08:49] GC: 3V3RYON3 C4LLS M3 TH4T

[08:49] GC: SO 1 DOS3NT M4TT3R

[08:50] BG: cool.. but i like tezzy and ter-ter better. why can't i call you taht?

[08:50] BG: *that'

[08:50] GC: B3C4US3

[08:50] GC: 1 DONT W4NT TO B3 C4LL3D TH4T

[08:51] BG: well you can call me whatever you want, because we're bffs forevs.

[08:51] GC: 1 ST1LL DONT KNOW YOU

[08:51] BG: yes you do. in your heart.

[08:52] BG: at the senior center. do you even remember volunteering?

[08:52] GC: NO

[08:52] GC: 1 DONT

[08:52] BG: man, tezzy...

[08:52] GC: NO

[08:52] GC: DONT C4LL M3 TH4T

[08:55] BG: ok im sorry.. in fact there is not telling how sorry i am... i feel so much pain for your sadness, like it is all my fault. and i'm sos sorry. terezi

[08:56] GC: FOR WH4T

[08:56] BG: for everything.

[08:56] BG: here, im eating ice cream and smashing it onto the screen so you can taste it. its chocolate

[08:56] BG: enjoy

[08:56] GC: UH OK4Y

[08:57] BG: do you like it, terezi?

[08:57] GC: SUR3

[08:57] BG: whats your favorite flavor?

[08:59] BG: haha my friend is throwing me off a cliff

[08:59] BG: good times

[09:00] GC: H3H3 MY F4VOR1T3 FL4VOR 1S CH3RRY

[09:01] BG: I THINK YOURE COOL TOO

[09:01] GC: H3H3 TH4NKS

[09:01] BG: HIGH FIVES*

[09:01] BG: like a boss

[09:01] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] high fives -

[09:01] BG: woohooooooooo

[09:01] BG: we is cool

[09:02] GC: Y3S W3 4R3

[09:02] BG: TROLL COPS!

[09:05] BG: so youre talking to kittylion?

[09:05] GC: Y3S 1 4M

[09:06] BG: could you tell her i said hi even though im sitting behind her

[09:08] BG: terezi?

[09:11] GC: Y34H 1 C4N

[09:11] BG: thank you kittylion just told me that bg says hi so yay

[09:12] GC: H3H3

[09:13] BG: im still dying here

[09:13] GC: 1 4M SORRY YOU 4R3 DY1NG

[09:13] BG: i am glad you care :)

[09:14] GC: H3H3

[09:14] GC: Y34H

[09:20] BG: :)

[09:20] BG: oh i have to go.

[09:20] BG: bye TZ

[09:20] - bobstarGazer [BG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 21:20 –

**So KittyLion is my sister who was in my room at the time who was also talking to Terezi and Terezi said we were cool, just to clear that up.**


End file.
